Tale of lovers
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: I found it on my old computer which I broke! It's old I recon the grammar is going to be terrible, so sorry. Anyways it's a shot one shot about two lovers, nothing great


She lounged across the cushions, annoyed with the mid day sun. Her servant fanning her constantly but it was still too hot, she could feel the kohl melting off her face.

"Inu some wine would be nice right now" the young queen raised her hand slightly, in a feeble attempt to wave it but she just felt to lethargic. She could hear the almost silent padding of his feet and forced herself to sit up so she could drink.

"My Queen" he sounded panicked, she turned to face her servant only to see him with a dagger pressed to his throat and a tray of wine and grapes still held firmly in his grasp. She smiled slightly, bemused and stood up to take the trays from his hands.

"Thank you greatly Inu, i was starting to feel a bit peckish" she placed the tray on the floor.

"Hinata still not panicking, so unlike you my queen" he spat out, throwing the servant to the floor. Inu scrambled away, running to another room. She smirked more amused by the second.

"My, such brave words but surely your last" The young Queen lunged forward as he swung the dagger towards her. She ducked under his guard with uncanny speed, poking certain spots on his body. His whole body locked up and he fell forward, laughing.

"Not fair Hinata, you've been practising" he whined. She sat on his back, calling for Inu to come back, he giggled slightly covering it up with a cough.

"Yes, she has my lord, on me, if there is nothing else needed i think i might disappear for a while to let my heart calm down, you really scared me my lord" he bowed before leaving. They could hear him begin to run as soon as he was out of sight. She jumped off him and strode over to the window, dropping the wrap that covered her shoulders. It landed heavily on the floor and exposed pale skin despite the blazing sun. She stared out at her city, watching the construction of the statue that was being erected in her honour. Such a beautiful sight, which only held sorrow.

"My queen?" he asked wrapping strong arms around her small waist "Sasuke, please don't be like that, how long have we know each other?" she asked, causing him to feel guilty

"Since we were both slaves, but the only difference being is that you were adopted into royalty for you beauty and intelligence" he muttered nuzzling her neck. She traced his cheek with a solitary finger, the sorrow on her face like a mask

"And that changes nothing my love" he smiled genuinely at her words of affection. She turned to face him, still trapped in his arms. She ran a hand up his bronzed chest, her other resting on his neck. She leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, he smiled sorrowfully

"I love you my Queen, my lover, my Hinata but things won't always be like this, I'm nothing but a slave" she pulled him forward for a deeper kiss

"Don't ever say that" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes

"I love you Sasuke, and you are not a slave, you are my King, my lover and my Sasuke" he touched his forehead to her hers

"I love you too" he whispered, the point of the dagger sticking into her back. She leaned back, the sharp point piercing their hearts.

Thousands of years later in the tomb of the young Queen Hinata...

"Those who disturb the lovers shall die by the hand of their own lover" Katsuya muttered,

"Pretty gruesome, don't you think Natsumi?" he asked, turning to face his companion. She just shrugged.

"It tells the their story on the coffin Katsuya and you might want to read it" she said, grabbing his hand to drag him over

"The queen was originally a slave, she was adopted into the royal family as a child, and she ascended to the thrown at thirteen and was the Queen of both the upper and Lower Egypt, she died when she was nineteen" she was impressed but slightly surprised that this Queen had not made it into very many history books

"She took a lover that was a slave, one from her childhood and wanted to marry him but the counsellors disagreed, they planned to take their own lives and were successful, died in each other's arms, as her last wish there were buried together" she blew the dust of the face depicted on the coffin, it was beautiful but there was something odd about it, her eyes had been painted silvery white like the colour of the moon.

"Her name was Hinata and they say she was the daughter of the moon because of the colour of her eyes"


End file.
